Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler
The Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler is the school newspaper for Peach Creek Jr. High that appeared in "Truth or Ed." Edd was the sole editor of the paper until he convinced Ed and Eddy to join. The paper frequently experienced slow news days and resorted to printing articles on whatever was convenient with stories like "Janitor Finds New Mop" and "Paint On Gymnasium Doors - Dry." However, when Ed and Eddy took Edd out of the picture, they turned the Tattler into a sensationalist tabloid that published fake stories about the students of Peach Creek Jr. High; it soon became a hot seller. Ed was assigned the position of delivery boy to ensure that the Tattler would be read by everyone in the student body. To avoid being found out by the kids, Eddy used a pen name to hide his identity - Bobby Blabby. After Eddy was found to be writing the fake stories, the kids removed him from his position on the paper and forced him into the knitting club. Edd regained control over the paper and, after publishing an article exposing Bobby Blabby's deeds, things returned back to normal. The back section of every paper includes a crossword puzzle, comics, a cafeteria menu, and a Horoscope. Each issue cost 25 cents. The Tattler is a non-profit organization as all proceeds go directly to the school. Headlines The paper has written many stories, below are a few that were published before and during the events of "Truth or Ed" (in chronological order). Pre-Bobby Blabby Articles *Janitor Finds a New Mop *Jimmy Makes Shortcake *Sarah Eats Shortcake *Paint On Gymnasium Doors-Dry *Mrs. Smith Receives Fresh Apple *Photocopier Repaired *Photocopier Still In Working Order *Librarian Interviewed Articles Written by Bobby Blabby *Mutant Colony on Ed's Head!! *Nazz Kicked Off Cheerleading Squad! *Ed's Baby Sister Part of a Secret Chimp Foghorn Race!!! *Jonny 2x4 Discovers Atlantis in Nostrils *Kevin Hides World's Biggest Collection of Spandex Bike Shorts Under Mattress *Rolf Plans to Bulldoze Kevin's House to Build Seniors Home for Nana *Sabrina Rubber Duck Talks Korean *Jimmy Knocked Two Thursdays From Now by the Girls Curling Club *Fork Boy Created in Cooking Class (would have been the next day's headline if Bobby Blabby had not been unmasked) Post-Bobby Blabby Articles *Bobby Blabby Tricked You ("YOU, of course, being used in the collective sense...") *Principal Takes Bus: Car Destroyed Mysteriously *Toilet Seat Missing *Happy Life with More Homework *How to Get Better Marks *Knitting Club Finally Formed with Only One Member *Pig Scores Top Marks on Exam Bobby Blabby Tricked You Story The news article at the very end of the episode went into depth about how all of the previously written articles were fake and should not be taken seriously. The story is as follows: Trivia *The use of the word "tattler" in Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the concept of journalism. *The motto of Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler is "The pen is mightier than the sword," as seen above the front door of the newsroom. This is a reference to the play Richelieu by Edward Bulwer-Lytton, where the famous phrase originated from. *The post-Bobby Blabby story about the principal's car being mysteriously destroyed suggests that the car Sarah rammed over Nazz's head during the fight scene was owned by the principal of the school. *The vast amount of revenue gained, implies Ed was able to sell the paper to people besides the main cast. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h46m04s78.png|Articles displayed on the journalism room wall. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h46m08s115.png|Some more. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h26m11s131.png|An issue of the paper. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h30m00s173.png|Eddy created headlines by assembling whatever words he could find. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h31m15s123.png|Fake Story #1: Nazz Kicked Off Cheerleading Squad for Refusing to Shave her Hairy Legs. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h31m24s234.png|Fake Story #2: Ed's Baby Sister Part of a Secret Chimp Foghorn Race!!! Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h32m47s47.png|Fake Story #3: Jonny 2x4 Discovers Atlantis in Nostrils. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h33m31s229.png|Fake Story #4: Rolf Plans to Bulldoze Kevin's House to Build Seniors Home for Nana. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h34m16s135.png|Fake Story #5: Jimmy's Butt Knocked Into Two Thursdays From Now by the Girls Curling Club. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h37m18s184.png|Back to normal. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h41m54s68.png|Front and back. Vlcsnap-2013-08-23-17h37m28s26.png|The inside. Category:Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed